suara seorang kakak
by izuna akizuki
Summary: "Itachi, kurasa kau terlalu memaksakan sasuke. Apa kau tak berfikir kenapa sampai detik ini ia bertahan karena tak ingin mengecawakanmu"


Suara seorang kakak

"ohayou sasuke~". Sapaku ketika melihatnya mulai membuka matanya dari tidurnya yang kuharap menyenyakkan. Aku menaruh novel yang sedang kubaca di atas meja kecil di bawah jendela lalu menghampiri tempat tidurnya untuk membantunya duduk. Ia sama sekali tak membalas ucapan selamat pagi dariku. Aku mengangkat sedikit bahu kecilnya dan menaruh sebuah bantal dibelakangnya agar dia dapat duduk dengan nyaman. Tubuhnya yang putih pucat semakin terlihat kurus, apalagi semenjak operasinya dua minggu lalu. Manik hitamnya tak lagi bersinar penuh keyakinan seperti dulu. Meski warna hitamnya tak berubah, namun sekarang jika kau memandang ke arah matanya, kau akan merasa seperti tertarik ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam tak berujung. Seluruh kepalanya di balut dengan perban menyembunyikan Rambut model pantat ayamnya yang melawan Gravitasi, ah! Bukan menyembunyikan, maaf aku salah ucap. Karena dia memang sudah tak mempunyai Rambut yang menjadi ciri khas seorang sasuke. Operasi dua minggu lalu membuatnya terpaksa memangkas habis Rambutnya. Aku tak menyangka dalam hidupku aku akan melihat seorang uchiha sasuke tanpa rambut seperti ini. Hey, aku bukan mengejek adikku sendiri, Mungkin kasusnya akan beda kalau dia memangkas abis rambutnya bukan karena operasi pasti aku akan menertawakannya abis-abisan. Tapi ini beda, ia memangkas abis rambutnya untuk di operasi, Operasi demi memanjangkan sedikit dari umurnya.

"hai teme.. ! aku datang lagi bersama sakura chan!" . muncullah seorang anak laki-laki berambut secerah matahari dengan anak perempuan berambut pink.

"jangan berteriak di rumah sakit Naruto!". ucap si rambut pink sambil menjitak temannya yang bernama Naruto

"Awww! Itai sakura – chan ". Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-ngusap bagian kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Sakura.

"Ah, kalian.. ". sapaku . " kau bawa bunga lili lagi sakura Chan..?" tanyaku sambil memandang bunga yang di bawa sakura lalu tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu tak pernah lupa membawa bunga Lili jika kemari.

"iya kak, bunga yang aku bawa beberapa hari yang lalu mungkin sudah layu. Sudah sebaiknya aku ganti." Ujar sakura sambil menuju ke arah meja kecil di bawah jendela yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah pot bening cantik dengan bunga lili yang sudah sedikit layu.

" sebaik kau ganti airnya juga sakura chan...!" ujar naruto.

"Tak perlu memperingatiku Naruto!. aku sudah tahu..!". ujar sakura jutek, Naruto hanya merengut kesal dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ah, keberadaan mereka sedikit membuatku merasa terhibur . aku melirik adikku yang tengah meyender di atas ranjang. Matanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Tak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh keributan kecil yang di timbulkan kedua sahabatnya. Hatiku miris melihatnya.

"hei teme! Ku buka jendelanya ya.. kau harus menghirup udara segar tahu!" Naruto pun membuka jendela kamar lalu duduk di atas ranjang tepat di samping sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya sejenak.

"bodoh..!" ucapnya dengan suara yang tak begitu keras namun cukup terdengar angkuh seperti biasanya!.

"TEME! Kau ini sakit-sakit tapi tetap menyebalkan! Sebutan bodoh tak berlaku lagi untukku! Kau tahu kemarin tim sepak bola kita berhasil menuju final berkat tendanganku ini! Oleh karena itu cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa bermain sepak bola lagi dengan yang lainnya. Kita semua menunggumu kapten!".

"hn" . gumam sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya. Wajahnya tetap angkuh khas seorang Uchiha~.

"Gah! Teme~ jangan hanya ber-hn ria seperti itu!"

"Naruto! jangan berteriak di depan sasuke-kun seperti itu! Maaf ya sasuke~ naruto itu memang bodoh!". Ucap sakura sambil menaruh pot berisi bunga lili yang baru di atas meja.

"habisnya~!" sungut naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Beberapa bulan lalu Ibu menelfonku memberitahu bahwa adikku satu-satunya terkena kanker otak ganas. Rasanya kakiku lemas mendengarnya, tanganku juga gemetaran tak saja aku mengepak seluruh barangku untuk pulang ke Konoha meninggalkan Ujian semesterku kalau saja Pain dan anak-anak Akatsuki yang lain tak mencegahku dan mencoba menenangkanku. Hey, bagaimana kau bisa tenang kalau mendengar kabar Adikmu satu-satunya terkena kanker otak ganas. KANKER OTAK, hal yang tak pernah aku bayangkan. Kenapa dari sekian banyak anak di dunia ini adikku menjadi salah satunya. Kenapa harus Sasuke ? dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi kami baru mengetahuinya saat kanker tersebut mulai mengganas menggerogoti sel-sel otaknya. Selama ini aku tahu Sasuke bukanlah anak yang memiliki Imunitas tubuh yang tinggi seperti Naruto, tak jarang ia terkena flu biasa yang membuat wajahnya terlihat memerah. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau selama ini ia menahan sakit di kepalanya? Dia sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh apapun , tak pernah menyusahkan. Akhir-akhir ini aku baru tahu dari Naruto kalau terkadang sasuke terlihat seperti menahan sakit di kepalanya dan mudah sekali kelelahan bahkan terkadang sampai pingsan. Namun sasuke bilang kalau dia hanya belum sarapan. Naruto tak curiga sama sekali mengingat Sasuke mempunyai pola makan yang buruk. well, kini kami hanya bisa berdoa kepada Kamisama semoga berbaik hati memberikan waktu lebih panjang lagi bagi Sasuke untuk berada di antara kami.

"kau tak perlu khawatir Sasuke, Rambutmu pasti akan cepat tumbuh. Percaya padaku. Yah, ku harap saat tumbuh nanti rambutmu tak lagi melawan gravitasi. Itu sangat aneh tahu!". Ujar Naruto.

"hn. Semoga saja". Ucap sasuke datar, bocah laki-laki yang memiliki tiga garis di wajahnya itu terdiam dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tahu Naruto tak benar-benar mengejek Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin sedikit menghiburnya atau memancingnya agar Sasuke meladeninya sehingga mereka akan berakhir dengan Adu mulut seperti Biasa. Namun, akhir-akhir ini sasuke makin dingin terhadap orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Sasuke tetap Tampan ko , meskipun seperti tanpa rambut sekalipun". Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis setelah memberikan Deathglarenya kepada naruto.

"..." Sasuke tak merespon sama sekali. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dimana disitu terlihat langit biru yang terbentang luas dengan sedikit awan yang membentuk untaian kapas tipis. Saat ini memandang langit menjadi hobi barunya. Aku harap kedatangan Shikamaru minggu lalu bukan menyebabkan hal ini. Ada sesuatu yang menyentakkanku saat melihat jari-jari tangan sasuke meremas erat selimut miliknya. Wajahnya tetap datar, tanpa emosi sedikitpun. Bukan tampang seperti itu yang seharusnya diperlihatkan seseorang yang mengidap kanker otak. Tapi ia terus mempertahankannya, dengan melihatnya meremas selimut aku seperti melihat kekhawatirannya, ketakutanya dan rasa sakitnya. Tapi nama Uchiha yang mengalir dalam darahnya yang membuatnya tetap angkuh dan terlihat kuat.

Seminggu lagi kuliah semester lima ku di mulai, dan itu tandanya aku harus kembali ke Suna. Sasuke sudah di perbolehkan di rawat di rumah. Bukan karena kondisinya membaik , tapi karena rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling di bencinya. Tim dokter sudah memvonis umur sasuke,itulah yang membuat mereka merasa lebih baik jika Sasuke menghabiskan minggu-minggu terakhirnya bersama keluarga. Aku sempat marah ketika mendengar dari Ibu di tengah isakannya. Hei, dokter itu bukan Tuhan! Ia tak semestinya menvonis umur seseorang. Ayah hanya terdiam dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia memang miskin kata. Tapi dari raut wajahnya aku bisa melihat bahwa ia sedang mencoba menjadi seseorang yang paling tegar di antara kami saat mendengar berita buruk ini. Dan itu pula yang membuatku sulit untuk kembali ke Suna minggu depan.

"sasuke..". panggilku sekaligus membuka pintu kamarnya. Kulihat ia sedang duduk menyender di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca bukunya. Aku menarik kursi belajar miliknya dan duduk disamping ranjang. Ia memandangku heran.

"kalau kau ingin mengingatkanku untuk minum obat, aku sudah minum.". ucapnya sarkatis. Aku menghela nafas. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih mempertahankan topengnya.

"minggu depan kuliahku dimulai". Ujarku. Ia hanya mendelik.

"kalau begitu kembali ke Suna". Ucapnya sambil menaruh bukunya di pangkuan.

"bagaiman aku bisa tenang kembali ke Suna kalau meninggalkanmu seperti ini".

"ck, aku baik-baik saja bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan mati saat kau melangkankan kaki keluar dari rumah ini". Ucapnya sedatar mungkin, kulihat ia meremas kencang seprai birunya . hal yang dilakukannya agar emosinya tetap terkontrol.

"berhentilah ..".

Sasuke hanya diam

"berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu! rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul wajah itu kau tahu!".

"kau pengecut Itachi, beraninya kau memukul orang yang jelas – jelas akan mati". Ucapnya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya dengan angkuh, kali ini aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya, meruntuhkan topeng yang terpahat di wajah miliknya. Aku hannya mendecak kesal. Sasuke mamang keras kepala!

"mana yang lebih pengecut dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak berani jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri?". aku melihat matanya onixnya menatap tajam ke arahku seketika.

"kau pikir orang lain akan menganggap dirimu kuat, hebat ! OH, inilah the Almighty Sasuke Uchiha yang mengidap kanker otak . namun ia tetap bisa berdiri tegap penuh kesombongan! Kau terlalu tinggi memasang dinding-dinding penghalangmu sehingga kau terjebak didalamnya, sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengar jeritan hatimu yang sebenarnya. Kau terlalu angkuh sasuke!". Ujarku, aku dapat mendengar jelas desah nafasnya naik turun menahan emosi yang seharusnya sudah meluap sekarang. Kulihat ia semakin meremas erat seprai kasurnya dan menunduk dalam.

"katakan " lirihnya

"Katakan padaku padaku itachi..". kulihat bahu kecilnya naik turun cepat seirama dengan nafasnya.

"KATAKAN PADAKU BAGAIMANA AKU SEHARUSNYA!". Aku tensentak mendengar suara lantangnya. Memandangku memandangku nyalang, beberapa urat-urat di wajahnya terlihat karena ia berteriak sampai ke ujung paru-parunya. "APAKAH AKU HARUS MENANGISI NASIBKU SETIAP HARI, HAH? DAN MENGHARAP BELAS KASIHAN DARI KALIAN, LALU SEMUA ORANG AKAN BERKATA " KASIHAN SEKALI ANAK FUGAKU ITU MASIH MUDA TAPI HARUS MENGIDAP KANKER ? KAU PIKIR ITU AKAN MERUBAH NASIBKU? JAWAB ITACHII!". Aku hanya terdiam dan melihatnya. Sesak melihatnya seperti ini.

"aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana Itachi saat dokter memvonisku mengidap kanker otak dan lagi umurku sudah tak akan lama lagi. Aku tak tahu harus menangis atau tertawa mendengarnya layaknya ini adalah sebuah lelucon. Aku hanya bingung, aku bingung karena banyak hal yang belum aku lakukan dengan waktu yang sangat terbatas ini. Suatu malam aku pernah jalan-jalan sendiri di kolam belakang rumah, kau tahu Itachi tiba-tiba saja aku kesulitan menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke kamarku. aku tahu Mansion Uchiha itu luas, tapi tak cukup luas sehingga membuatku tersesat di rumahku sendiri yang sudah ku tinggali enam belas tahun. Aku sadar ada yang salah ! aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyedot memori otakku sedikit demi sedikit. Bagaimana kalau sampai aku melupakan orang-orang di sekelilingku Itachi?". Aku tak tahu sejak kapan mataku terasa panas. Sangat panas. Rasanya ada yang ingin membucah keluar dari dadaku ini. Kau tak mungkin melupakan orang-orang di sekelilingimu sasuke, kupastikan ingatanmu akan tetap terjaga!

" ada banyak hal yang belum aku raih, apa kau mau mengingatkan aku jika aku kehilangan kemampuan mengingatku, kalau Aku belum bisa membuat Tim ku lolos di pertandingan Nasional, aku belum bisa membuat ayah berkata 'inilah anakku' saat menunjukkan nilai rapotku. Aku belum bisa membuat ibu tersenyum . terutama Aku belum bisa nelampaimu Itachi, kau terlalu jauh..". Ucap sasuke menunduk dalam. Aku tahu sasuke sejak dulu mempunyai obsesi tinggi untuk melampauiku . Ah, tepatnya bukan melampauiku. Namun melampauiku agar keberadaanya bisa terlihat oleh ayah! Dia bodoh, sangat bodoh! Atau ayahlah yang pantas ku sebut bodoh dengan segala keterbatasan kata-katanya. Aku tahu bukan maksud ayah untuk membuat benteng antara aku dan sasuke, Bukan maksud Ayah untuk tak pernah memandang kami atau membuat kami merasa tak terlihat olehnya. tapi dia hanya tak punya kosa kata bagaimana untuk mengungkapkan segala perhatiaanya sebagai kepala keluarga. Aku pun baru menyadarinya setelah melihat Ayah menyetujui saat aku memutuskan mengambil Jurusan Seni lukis di Suna. Padahal ku pikir dia tak akan pernah meyetujuinya dan berharap Aku akan meneruskan Uchiha corp. Tapi semua prasangka burukku salah. Bahkan Dialah yang mengurusi pendaftarn dan segala kebutuhanku ! aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat selembar kertas dalam Buku potret yang ia berikan kepadaku. Yang bertuliskan "lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan". Aku menarik nafas, menahan titik bening yang hampir saja jatuh.

"kau tahu sasuke? Orang-orang selalu bilang kau mirip ibu dan aku mirip ayah? tapi sadar atau tidak kaulah yang hampir menuruni Sifat Ayah. Kau tak pernah mengeluh, keras kepala dan Ambisius ! kau selalu ingin melampaui ku kan? Kau bahkan sudah melampauiku tanpa kau sadari sasuke~ . kau kuat meskipun terkadang selalu memaksakan diri". Aku tersenyum saat mengingat Sasuke ngotot masuk sekolah karena tak mau meninggalkan Ujian matematikanya, padahal ia sedang demam. Itu bukanlah hal yang yang dipikirkan oleh anak kelas tiga SD saat sedang demam. "kau tahu, sebenarnya kaulah harapan ayah. bukan karena Ayah kecewa karena aku mengambil seni lukis Di Suna, tapi kau menuruni sifat kerja keras dan pantang menyerahnya ayah!" sasuke memandangku saat mendengar kalimatku yang terakhir.

". Kau selalu berlari sasuke, kau butuh berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan menghirup udara bebas. Kau tak akan pernah tertinggal. Karena aku tahu kau kuat, aku tahu kau tak pernah menyerah...". Ujarku sambil menyentil dahinya. Ia mengerucutkan ulutnya lalu mengusap dahinya. Aku beranjak dari dudukku lalu berjalan menuju keluar kamarnya . Aku tahu sekarang ia tengah tersenyum.

" kesedihan, ketakutan, Khawatir, Senang, Tertawa , senyum, Air mata bukan hal yang yang menentukan kau kuat atau tidak. Yang menentuka adalah bagaimana kau tetap bertahan saat kau berada di titik tersulit dalam hidupmu". " Ujarku saat meraih kenop pintu kamarnya "dan satu lagi aku akan benar-benar memukulmu dengan keras hingga ingatanmu kembali kalau sampai kau melupakan Ayah, ibu dan aku sasuke".

Samar-samar ku dengar kata 'bodoh' dari kamarnya.

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Aku berada di Suna sekarang, Seminggu sebelum aku kembali ke Suna aku hampir menghabiskan seluruh waktuku bersama sasuke. Memberinya Motivasi untuk tetap bertahan melawan penyakitnya. Setiap hari aku dan dia sama-sama membayangkan kalau kankernya akan semakin mengecil-mengecil dan menghilang. Setelah perbincangan waktu itu ia jadi lebih semangat untuk hidup. Ia tak mengeluh karena aku tahu ia tak akan mengeluh, tapi aku bersyukur ia tak lagi menyembunyikan rasa khawatir, takut dan sakit di balik topengnya. Ia sekarang benar-benar ingin sembuh. Bukan lagi seperti orang yang sedang menunggu kematiannya. kata-kata dokterpun tak terbukti sama sekali. Sampai saat ini Adikku masih hidup, meski tidak bisa di bilang kondisinya membaik. Tapi itu cukup membuatku bahagia. Aku berjanji kepadanya kalau kita akan menghadapinya bersama, aku akan berjuang lima puluh persen untuknya dan dia akan memperjuangkan limapuluh persennya lagi. Sehinnga ia tak harus menanggung semuanya sendiri. aku bangga sekali saat ini, di hadapan semua anggota Akatsuki aku menceritakan kondisi Adikku. Aku juga cerita kalau aku selalu berdoa setiap malam dan mengingatkan kalau disini, jauh dari tempat Adikku berada aku memperjuangkan lima puluh persen untuknya.

"Puja dewa Jahsin". Kulihat Hidan mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu mengusap wajahnya sebelum akhirya terkena lemparan kulit kacang dari yang lainnya.

"ini bukan berkat Dewa Jahsinmu Hidan". Ujar Kakuzu, teman satu kamarnya yang gila uang setara dengan

"Sasuke hebat, Un. Bisa bertahan sampai detik ini". Seekor? makhluk Blonde ikut berkomentar.

"kalau begitu berhentilah mengeluh Deidara! Contoh Itachi Chibi !" Ujar Sasori, Sasori adalah satu-satunya teman Itachi dari Konoha, ia juga kenal baik denga Sasuke. Dan Itachi Chibi adalah panggilannya untuk Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke sama sekali tak suka dengan sebutan itu. itu membuatnya semakin merasa berada di bawah bayang-bayangku.

"Itachi, kurasa kau terlalu memaksakan sasuke. Apa kau tak berfikir kenapa sampai detik ini ia bertahan karena tak ingin mengecawakanmu, ?". Ujar Pain. Dan itu menusuk tepat di Jantungku. Apa benar aku telah Egois menyuruh Sasuke untuk bertahan? Apa kau sudah lelah sasuke ?

Malam harinya seperti biasa , aku berdoa. Namun kali ini aku sedikit mengubah doaku.

"Sasuke, kau tahu aku disini selalu memperjuangkan lima puluh persen untukmu. Maaf jika aku egois dan membuatmu memaksakan lima puluh persen lainnya. Maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa terbebani karena tak ingin mengecewakanmu. Jika kau merasa kau sudah lelah dan ingin berhenti aku tak apa –apa kau tak perlu memaksakan diri lagi.. kau tidak kalah karena aku tahu kau kuat, aku tahu kau tak pernah menyerah...".

I'm not a morning person! Tapi suara ponsel yang terus-terusan berdering memaksaku untuk bangun. Aku meraih ponselku yang berada di atas meja. jantungku berdetak cepat saat melihat layar ponselku yang tertulis 'home calling...'. aku segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan mengangkatnya. Terdengar suara ibu yang terisak. " Itachi... Sasuke~". Tak perlu dengar kalimat ibu selanjutnya. Aku menangis.

My Lovely Room. 08/01/2012

Based on true story , tentang seorang kakak yang memperjuangkan limapuluh persen untuk adiknya yang mengidap kanker -


End file.
